Green Arrow
Oliver Queen was a spoiled, thrill-seeking playboy, until he was left stranded on a deserted island for several years. There, he trained to become a master archer in order to survive. After his return home, he used his new-found skills to became the costumed vigilante known as Green Arrow. Biography Early Life As the young heir to a billion dollar corporate dynasty at Queen Industries, Oliver Queen was a wild socialite. His behavior so shamed his father Robert that he was relegated to clerical work on an oil rig in the Pacific. Naturally, Oliver turned the rig into a hub for his parties. At one such party, a helicopter meant to be carrying a famous rock star was commandeered by oil-thieving terrorists, who soon took over the rig. Against the warnings of his friend Tommy Merlyn, Oliver recklessly faced the terrorist leader armed with only a bow and arrow, courtesy of his father's to this point fruitless training. The terrorists were armed with a detonator to a battery of explosives, including some which they had strapped to Oliver's girlfriend Leena. Oliver managed to shoot the detonator out of the terrorist's hand, but it bounced and activated, blowing up half the rig, and killing Leena. Fortunately for Oliver, his life was saved by Tommy, but his friend had taken the brunt of the blast, and was very badly burnt. After this, Oliver washed up on the shore of a deserted island, and was forced to survive with only his bow and arrow for a year. Forging of an Arrow During this time spent without food or shelter Queen developed his skills as a hunter to survive and gained mastery over his bow. Having previously taken everything in his life for granted, this experience taught him self-reliance and made him into a man. His second test of new character was the discovery of drug smugglers on the island run by the ruthless international crime lord China White. Using his new skills, he attacked and destroyed their heroin operation, then delivered them to the authorities before returning home. Realizing that he had found his destiny, he chose to use his abilities and resources as a crime-fighter. With the nickname Green Arrow which had been coined by the press, he made it his mission to protect Star City. He took his cue from Batman and built his own "Arrow Cave", where he stored his suits as well as weapons used during his crusade. Partnerships and Separations After returning from the island, Oliver discovered that a young hacker named Roy Harper had hacked into the Queen Industries R&D department, and decided to bail him out of jail and offer him a job. Though they worked together for some time, Roy began to want to work in the field, and Oliver was reluctant to let him put himself in danger, remembering Tommy's warnings that his recklessness would get people killed. Roy began to resent this, and took up drinking, eventually falling into alcoholism. Though Oliver put up with Roy's drinking for a while, he had to put an end to their partnership. Abilities * Acrobatics: He has displayed on many occasions that he is an expert in acrobatics, and often uses this skill while evading enemy fire. * Archery: Oliver Queen is perhaps the finest archer ever known. He claims to be able to shoot 29 arrows per minute. He has a wide-variety of trick arrows, ranging from bola arrows to time-bomb arrows to his infamous boxing-glove arrow. In recent years he has used these arrows sparingly, preferring the time-tested simple arrow. Green Arrow has shown the ability to shoot an arrow down the barrel of a gun, pierce a drop of water as it leaves a tap, and shoot almost any part of the human body; although he aims only to wound and not kill when he shoots. He once shot two arrows down two different gun barrels while upside down, in mid-flip while somersaulting off a building. * Aviation: He used to own and fly his own airplane called the Arrowplane. He still has some skill in flying different types of planes. * Cooking: Green Arrow's Chili is one of the hottest foods on the planet. * Firearms: Although not his preferred weapon, Oliver is very skilled in the use of firearms. He has displayed great accuracy with handguns and machine guns. He was even told by Deathstroke that he handles himself well with firearms. * Hunting: Archery is by far Oliver's preferred method of hunting however the ability to hunt comes from years of training, patience and survival. He is proficient enough in hunting to pursue a cougar without it ever noticing. * Martial Arts: He is proficient in several forms of hand-to-hand combat including Judo, Kickboxing and Karate. Proclaimed as a martial arts master, he has shown the ability to take on seven people at once. He spent several months dedicated to making himself a better fighter and trained with many of the world's finest martial arts teachers and even went through training from Natas, the same person who trained Deathstroke. ** Eskrima ** Judo ** Kickboxing ** Karate * Politics: Ollie ran for office and became the mayor of Star City for a significant amount of time. He has since resigned from being the mayor and has continued to lean on political issues from time to time. * Stick Fighting: Oliver has shown to be a highly skilled stick fighter, as displayed when he gained the upper hand in a fight with Arsenal, while using one of his Eskrima sticks. * Survival * Swordsmanship: Ollie is also very proficient with a sword, though it is not his preferred weapon of choice. He has beaten Jason Todd in a sword-fight and has deflected an incoming arrow with the sword he carries. Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Justice League Category:Detectives Category:Businessmen Category:Team Arrow members Category:Hunters Category:Outsiders members